


It Was Supposed To Be a Date In the Cafe (Nitoku x Reader)

by AnnalitaHJSX



Series: Readers and characters [15]
Category: Kengan Omega
Genre: Fluff, Other, gender fluid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27424798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnalitaHJSX/pseuds/AnnalitaHJSX
Summary: I hope I am still in tune with the first week challenge of Kengan month... It is in the café, with Nitoku. The reader has a name of Ueno Imago, their gender is in fluidity (biologically speaking it is female but sex and gender are separated so...)
Relationships: Nitoku/Reader
Series: Readers and characters [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803949
Kudos: 4





	It Was Supposed To Be a Date In the Cafe (Nitoku x Reader)

It was supposed to be a date, in the wafu cafe you recently found. You liked this cafe a lot because of the wagashi served here, and for some reason those simple food and drinks reminded you of your boyfriend, so you brought (dragged) him here.

The original plan was to come to this wafu cafe for the special drinks and foods, so why and when did he decide to bring his draft of a new novel?! Speaking of that, uh, you can’t even tolerate reading them again just because he said “it is great this time, definitely a good fit for the tea”, did he forget what happened last time? You can’t believe that he will really just come and work on his own stuff without paying any attention to you, who finally received a precious short period of vacation. How could he only focus on writing those stupid drafts with all his heart all this time? For a moment, you really want to flip the table and pour your drink over him. A freshly brewed tea as hot as your “passion” to him will surely let him know the issue, but the snacks are still on the table...

“Ueno, are you bored?” You can hear him asking, but you just decided to ignore him, at least you have tea and wagashi for relaxation, “Ueno… um… I’m sorry?”

You are very clear that he doesn’t know anything about what he has done wrong, this is just his usual way to escape any potential conflict or scole coming on the way. Unfortunately for him, you have already seen him doing this so many times that you know what will happen next, and you will stop it.

Good news to both of you, you are in a private room. This cafe is quite famous for its respect to customers’ free will and privacy, so it provided those in need with sound-insulated private rooms. You look outside the window, all you can see is the well-maintained Japanese style garden, even the waiters won’t come without special calls, and you can stay here as long as you want to. Time to scold.

You put down your tea cup, push away the plate of wagashi he just pushed to you as a sign of begging for mercy, throw away his ongoing, terrible-as-usual drafts onto the chair next to you, before bending your upper body across the table to grab the collar of his saggy kimono, looking at him in his eyes with a fake smile: “Alright, Mr. Great-Writer, do you remember what I said before we come?”

“Ah, um… You said… um… well, what you said was...” Nitoku is looking around, anywhere but you, of course he has no idea. 

“HONEY, before we came here, I do remember that I have warned you to NOT bring your drafts here, right? This was supposed to be a casual event, NOT about that stupid new novel…” you can’t proceed your scold when he is looking at you in your eyes like that.

Calm and gentle, this man seemed to have adapted to your anger very quickly. More specifically speaking, he has already guessed out what’s wrong.

“So you were supposed to take me out for a date” Nitoku adjusted his glasses with the free hand, “Well, I won’t say I don’t like that idea, but why don’t you just tell me----”

Now it’s your turn to panic and anxiously reach out your hands to cover his mouth with a blushing face, muting him from speaking, overwhelmed and speechless. After all, he was telling the truth. But you are both adults and know each other for quite a long time, he knows it when you want to run away. Nitoku may not be a good writer, but definitely a quick respondent, especially when he has already seen through your will. Having recovered his composure, Nitoku easily stopped you from that flimsy attempt. Now, he is holding your hands in his, smiling eyes located on you through the glasses, without a word.

This is awkward, for someone impatient like you, it’s even worse. Your brain is melted down by the feeling of awkward and shyness, while he walks around the table to stand by your side.

He is never the type that will keep teasing you whenever there’s a chance, and you love him for that. But you also know that he is never really a broad-minded man.

“So, as I shall not work on my draft, you shall stop being mad at me.” When saying so, he dragged you into his arms, holding you tight so you could not push him away and escape, “Ueno? Look at me, please?”

What else could you do? If you don’t care for him, you won’t even think about bringing him here in the very beginning.

“Honey, let’s kiss and make up.” His lips taste like warm green tea and bean curds, of course you love it.

His hug is warm but rigid, probably partially due to the muscles hidden beneath his kimono (oh, when did he walk around the table?), and the scent of fresh ink and papers gradually immersed you. Silence is everywhere in the room, and no one will come to disturb you now, not even the phone calls from your annoying colleagues in the studio who never remember that you are on vacation now.

Here, only you and your lover are in this room. Together you two will share the drinks and snacks, and he will of course go back to his draft even if you scold him in the coming hour, but this time with you in his arms.

It was supposed to be a date in the cafe, but now it’s not, and that’s not important.

You love him, so does him, and that’s enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is not my best attempt, but I don't want to write NSFW at this moment, and I just cannot find too much information about this man...


End file.
